Rebasando todo por un inglés
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Scott estaba cansado, era verlo día tras día, con otro. Aquel que era su tortura, su mayor deseo, Arthur Kirkland, nunca lo amaría estaba claro, así que lo aceptó "Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, tu hermano, nunca te amará" se dijo a sí mismo, pero ¿y si fueran un poco distintos, sería posible? tal vez en otra dimensión ¿sería posible?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés **_

**I Buscando**

Renuncia: Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla, bla, lo saben, Hidekazu Himaruya, más le vale hacer que aparescan más los latinos, pero por mientras, otros de mis personajes favoritos :3

Advertencia: Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

Scott estaba cansado, era verlo día tras día, con otro. Aquel que era su tortura, su mayor deseo, Arthur Kirkland. Aceptó que él podía conseguir cualquier cosa, no había nada que le detuviera, los limites no existían si se trataba de él, pero… ¿y qué de conseguir una persona? Más aun, su amor.

Arthur nunca lo amaría estaba claro, así que lo aceptó "Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, tu hermano, nunca te amará" se dijo a sí mismo, luego de presenciar una escena entre él y E.U.A. "Alguien como él, nunca amará a alguien como tú" pensaba, aceptaba la realidad, pero ¿y si fueran un poco distintos, sería posible? Se planteó la pregunta, si en un mundo paralelo Arthur no estuviese con Alfred, entonces podría estar con él, y si había algo con el él de ese mundo ¿podría sustituirlo y estar con Arthur? aunque tal vez éste fuera ligeramente distinto. Esa idea le parecía buena, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Desde ese momento día tras día, tomó la mayoría del tiempo que usaba para observar a su hermano, para viajar entre dimensiones, gastaba gran cantidad de magia y terminaba agotado, pero eso no importaba, sin embargo había algo que si que le molestaba, en cada dimensión que había revisado hasta ahora, el inglés no le correspondía a él, él pasaba a un segundo plano, a un pasado al que no se piensa regresar, a un imposible, o a nada, simplemente no era nunca importante para Arthur o cualquiera de sus paralelos. Era realmente decepcionante, ya haber pasado por tantos mundos y en todos el maldito estadounidense se quedaba con quien él amaba:

En versiones humanas, ese sensual chico punk se quedaba con el deportista N° 1 de su escuela, igual con su versión estrella de rock y el periodista, cuando se encontró a una linda damita, Alice, ella estaba con Emily, la equivalente a Alfred, igual estaba con Alfred en una dimensión más, en otra Arthur con Emily, había comprobado que incluso las versiones de animales; ok no pensaba en zoofilia pero, por equivocación se encontró en una de gatos, luego le dio curiosidad por una de perros y la de conejos; también los había visto juntos como ángeles y demonios, como vampiros, fantasmas, mutantes, lo había visto como la reina de Alfred en un mundo de reinos de cartas, igual estaban juntos como hadas y duendes, incluso como extraterrestres.

Se había cansado, en verdad estaba desesperado. Observó la lista de las dimensiones que existían, sólo faltaba una, ya casi eran 10 de la noche, ¿podría ser posible que tuviera una oportunidad? Temía que esa última esperanza se desvaneciera al llegar allá pero…

Un auto se estrelló justo frente a él cuando pasó a la otra dimensión, había arrollado a una persona y ahora estaba salpicado de sangre igual que el pavimento, las llantas el parabrisas y las risas de los que observaban la escena, levantó la vista, el espectáculo se podía apreciar a donde se volteara, trozos de carne viva eran deshebrados a cuchillo con risas maniacas y exquisitos gritos de desesperación, el ambiente olía a sangre fresca, cualquier cosa tenía al menos un poco del color carmesí adornándole. Rió, era un lugar caótico lleno de personas con sed de sangre y de muerte, era algo que le gustaba, disfrutaba la violencia y lo retorcido en gran manera. Como fuese, necesitaba encontrar a Arthur.

—Porque en la cocina nadie me gana a miiiii— escuchó una voz que era inconfundible.

Ahí a si acaso 5 metros de distancia brincoteando estaba Arthur, tenía el cabello más obscuro, llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado e iba vestido con ropas que parecían de circo y abundaban en rosa, que pésimo gusto para vestir, pero a pesar de ello se le veía bien. Notó la vista del escocés y volteó a verle con su mirada azul que penetraba de forma desconcertante, Scott no creía que existiera una mirada que le estremeciera, aunque sólo haya sido un poco; algo que le desagradó, por el contrario de en su mundo, la sonrisa de ese sujeto era terriblemente ancha y parecía irreal e imposible de quitar, casi como si estuviese implantada. No le quitó la mirada de los ojos a pesar de lo que sentía, el inglés arqueó la ceja y se acercó,

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… me has estado mirando mucho ¿Quieres que te cocine? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— no supo a que se refería exactamente pero prefería no descubrirlo, ¡por todas las gaitas de Escocia! Juraba que esa risa era una tortura, todo lo contrario a la de su hermano.

—No, lo que quiero es otra cosa…— la fastidiosa risa se hizo presente para interrumpirlo,

—…ja, ja, ja, te pareces a alguien que conozco ja, ja,

— ¿Qué relación tienes con él?— el inglés sólo rió, —Arthur, pregunté, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Scott?— el ojiazul se retrajo,

— ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?— una curva dibujó una sonrisa en la boca del mayor,

—Espero tu respuesta— sólo se escuchó la risa, un tanto nerviosa, era más agradable, — ¿Quién es tu pareja actual?— el inglés apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo,

—Ya veo que no estaría mal cocinarte, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— Scott detuvo el cuchillo a milímetros de que le fuera clavado.

—No podrás matarme Arthur, además de mi fuerza y reflejos, tengo una magia muy poderosa que me protegerá, y que es la razón de que sepa de ti— los ojos del nativo de esa dimensión se iluminaron fascinados.

— ¡¿En verdad?! ¡Tienes que enseñarme!— esta vez el que rió fue el escocés,

—entonces contéstame, te enseñaré algo de magia por eso.

— ¡Yeei! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno yo actualmente no tengo pareja —el pelirrojo no creía lo que escuchaba, eso significaba una oportunidad, su única oportunidad—, aunque hay alguien que me gusta, pero Alfi aun no me hace caso, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, —¿Alfi? Maldito, no dejaría que le ganara—, mi relación con Scott… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, estuvimos juntos un tiempo pero… era muy pasivo, se volvió aburrido. — ¡Pasivo! Casi le da un infarto al escocés— ¡Ahora enséñame! Enséñame, enséñame, enséñameee ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— si ese era el problema esto sería en verdad perfecto.

Le quitó la voz al inglés, que quedó desconcertado por ya no escuchar su risa.

—Ahora te enseñaré invisibilidad y a revertir un hechizo, como el que acabo de poner sobre ti. Siento que si posees magia suficiente como para externarla sin problemas en este caso, pero vamos a otro lugar ¿está sola tu casa o conoces un lugar tranquilo?— Arthur parecía querer protestar en un principio, pero luego lo agarró de la mano llevándolo a su casa, "Este Arthur tiene una personalidad bastante diferente a la de Inglaterra, pero…" pensó, aun sentía esa atracción a él a pesar de todo, aun se sentía imantado hacia Arthur.

Llegaron a la gran casa y lo hizo pasar, estaba algo desordenada y las luces estaban prendidas pero al llegar él, los gemelos que estaban en la sala de estar sólo lo saludaron alegres, guió al pelirrojo a su habitación y entraron.

—En verdad eres descuidado, Arthur, para dejar a un extraño entrar hasta tu habitación y bajo un hechizo que no te permitiría gritar si hago algo— se acercó y lo besó, el inglés no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, —bien te mostraré.— No le costó mucho trabajo y pronto se pudo hacer invisible, aun así, Scott supo su ubicación enseguida por los brincos que dio, luego el escocés deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, y le dio las instrucciones para deshacer el otro hechizo al menor, que tenía una facilidad insólita con la magia.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡Es genial! —Ese tipo era un escandaloso, pero de alguna forma esas reacciones entusiastas le comenzaban a gustar al pelirrojo—, enséñame más —se le acercó tomándole las manos y mirándole ansioso.

—ya te enseñé un poco pero… dime ¿sabes quién soy?

—Después de esto… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿eres Scott de un mundo de magos?— rió, ahora junto con él, Scott lo lanzó a la cama, se posó sobre él tomándole de las muñecas y le besó el cuello haciendo la risa nerviosa y luego supliéndola por un suspiro.

—yo no soy pasivo, estemos juntos, Arthur, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te diga, te enseñaré muchos trucos— le mordió, ahora, la oreja robándole otro suspiro,

—je, je, s-sí.

Era un hecho, Arthur era _suyo_, por fin. Siguió, besando su boca de forma voraz, mordiendo para rematar, comenzó a desvestirle entre caricias apretones y rasguños y el inglés se acercaba más, frotándose en él, besándole también, y gimiendo en su oído conforme avanzaba, soltando una que otra risita, pero siendo éstas silenciadas por besos del escocés.

—Deja de reír, quiero que gimas— le dijo enterrándole más sobre la cama, luego quitándole la última prenda, la ropa regada alrededor, los dos cuerpos desnudos, calientes y atraídos por una fuerte sensación de deseo. Otra risita, a la que siguió un gruñido del pelirrojo.

—P-perdón… aaah… es que… estoy… ah… felíz— esa voz, esas palabras, ese tacto… era un sueño.

—Arthur…, te amo— se escuchó otro suspiro, mas no una contestación, la verdad eso había tomado desprevenido al menor, para escaparse lo besó, ambos se dejaron llevar y continuaron acariciándose apasionadamente, el escocés marcaba con su boca en el cuello, el pecho, los labios, del otro y con sus manos apretujaba ese cuerpo para sí, pronto estuvo listo y embistió al menor entre sus glúteos, sacándole placenteros gemidos embestía tan fuerte como sus ansias por poseerle, tanto como fuerte era el sentimiento acumulado hacia él, tanto como su amor.

Acallaba la risa o el grito que fuese más alto, con besos o transformándole en gemidos al marcarle de esa forma tan placentera que hacía que, aun el dolor de ser penetrado sin preparar antes la entrada, le gustara…

* * *

Espero estén disfrutando la lectura

Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebasando todo por un inglés**_

**II Un mundo a la medida**

Renuncia: Los personajes no son mios, bla, bla, bla, lo saben, Hidekazu Himaruya, más le vale hacer que aparezcan los latinos y sacar temporadas 6, 7, y todas las que siguen y que..., bueno, mientras, a hacer fics :3 *Hola, lo siento por tardarme, aqui el nuevo cap :3*

Advertencia: Contenido M x violencia, incesto, etc -w-

* * *

Ya eran como las 2 de la madrugada, debía volver, pero pronto ya no tendría que hacerlo.

—Arthur, ¿estás despierto?— el nativo de la dimensión se removió un poco y se sentó sobre la cama tallándose los ojos y asintiendo, —vístete, te enseñaré algo de magia antes de irme— el contraparte del hermano del pelirrojo se exaltó ¿Por qué tenía que irse, no dijo "estemos juntos" acaso no dijo "te amo"? ¿Por qué se iría entonces?

—Necesito varias cosas para poder quedarme permanentemente, y que tú sepas magia es una de ellas así que vamos a aprovechar que eres rápido para aprenderla, tú me vas a ayudar a trasladar a tu hermano y permitir que me quede.

—E-espera, ¿trasladar a mi hermano a dónde?— el pelirrojo le miró molesto por aquel titubeo.

—A mi mundo, ¿algún problema?— el inglés bajó la mirada, se notaba inseguro, pero con nada quitaba la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

—N-no, es sólo que no tengo idea de cómo es tu mundo ni porque viniste aquí— el escocés se le acercó tomándole la cara,

—Vine aquí, porque me enamoré de alguien, llamado Arthur. — Lo besó, y el menor estaba conmovido, pero aun así quería saber cómo era su mundo.

Se vistió rápidamente diciéndole al escocés que quería ir con él esta vez.

—No se puede, tienes que tener un nivel avanzado de magia, además, mi mundo es aburrido.

—pero quiero…

—Ya será después, ahora avancemos con tu magia para que eso sea pronto— le interrumpió el escocés, Arthur se acercó para comenzar después de darle un beso y decirle que estaba ansioso.

Llegó a su casa y para entonces tenía que apresurarse, pues tenía una reunión con el resto del Reino Unido ese día, pero no se sentía cansado. Sin embargo durante la reunión, sin darse cuenta hizo algo que era muy raro, sonrió. Y alguien lo notó.

— ¿Qué pasa Inglaterra?— preguntó Gales—, si no tienes más que decir puede pasar al siguiente turno ¿cierto?

—No, lo siento es que… bueno como decía…— Inglaterra lo había notado.

Al finalizar la junta se acercó a su hermano, para saber la razón de esa sonrisa indescifrable, aunque con algo de miedo.

—Scott— lo llamó, el otro volteó con aire fastidiado—, ¿q-que te hizo sonreír hace un momento?— titubeó al preguntar y le bajó la sangre a los pies al ver afilarse la mirada del escocés,

—No te importa— espetó, Arthur frunció el ceño, pero se dispuso a irse sin preguntar más.

—Inglaterra, _tú_ a _mí_ ya no me llames _así._ — el inglés se desconcertó ante la petición. Detrás de ellos William frunció el ceño y torció la boca, aquello era realmente extraño, mas no estaba dispuesto a mostrar interés saliendo a preguntar nada.

Siguieron pasando días así, pero de alguna forma Inglaterra sentía la ausencia de su hermano en ese mundo por las noches, así que se decidió por investigar que sucedía. Mientras tanto Arthur, el de la otra dimensión, estaba fascinado con cada truco nuevo que le enseñaba el representante de Escocia, así como el pelirrojo estaba realmente feliz porque estuvieran juntos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡es genial! Cada cosa que me muestras es mejor que la anterior, ja, ja, ja.— al escocés cada vez le molestaba menos esa risa, pero no podía dejar de hacer que quisiera callarla, y que mejor que con besos, lo azotó contra la pared y lo besó, Arthur correspondía al beso jugueteando y peleando un poco por llevar la batuta, Scott le hacía notar que no era posible con él, llegando a dar mordidas por ambos lados, hasta quedar con la boca manchada en liquido carmesí, de esa manera le gustaba a los dos.

Mientras eso sucedía entre la pareja de distintas dimensiones, un vándalo sentía la ausencia de Arthur bastante, "¿Por qué no ha venido en tantos días?" se preguntó Alfred, no era como si deseara que estuviera ahí, pero… él había dicho que no se rendiría, entonces ¿le habría sucedido algo? Se comenzó a dar cuenta de que en realidad ese tipo si le importaba, había tenido la habilidad de meterse en su vida al punto que estaba pensando en él en ese instante "¡mierda, que se vaya al coño ese tipo! Así al menos no me estará jodiendo".

—Has aprendido bastante, ahora sólo falta el truco que le haremos a tu hermano para que vaya a ocupar mi lugar.

—Pero, ¿cómo es? Je, je, tu mundo, digo. — El mayor lo miró pensativo,

—Te lo mostraré, aun estamos a tiempo para que no se sepa, pero hay una condición —el ojiazul arqueó la ceja y asintió—, debes pasar desapercibido, ahí no se pueden dejar cadáveres, no puedes matar así como así, hay reglas que no lo permiten, también intenta no ser tan escandaloso.

— ¿no se puede matar? Que aburrido, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— Scott le soltó un manotazo.

— ¡Tampoco puedes estar con tu estúpida risa frenética que se oye a kilómetros!— Arthur cedió su sonrisa apenas un poco.

—I-intentaré, no hacerlo—el escocés lo miraba enfurruñado.

Suspiró, finalmente estaban ahí, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche.

—Estamos aquí, ahora… creo que tenemos que cambiarte de ropa— el más bajo se retrajo,

— ¿Por qué? Está ropa me queda bien.

—No es normal que se vista así aquí, llamas mucho la atención. —el otro se puso lo que el representante de Escocia le mandó refunfuñando un poco. Luego, con ropa ya normal, salieron a dar una vuelta.

—Bueno, creo que no está tan mal, digo le gustaría a mi hermano, je, je j…— se tapó la boca y volvió a caminar junto al mayor colgándose de su brazo, a pesar de ocasionales codazos de Scott.

Inglaterra iba a casa de su hermano, cuando se topó con su voz.

— ¡Ya deja de colgarte de mi brazo!— el tipo que le acompañaba se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Decidió que no sería apropiado aparecer en ese momento y optó por seguirlos, en la obscuridad no se distinguía la apariencia concreta de aquel sujeto.

Continuaron un rato en la calle antes de dirigirse a casa del escocés. El representante de Inglaterra los observaba a través de la ventana, y comenzaron a hacer figuras para preparar un portal, no alcanzaba a ver para cual pero algo le daba mala espina.

—Scott, ¿recuerdas que lo que me dijiste nuestra primera vez? Dijiste que me amabas, — el representante de Escocia se acercó,

—Sí, que te amo— el Arthur de la otra dimensión se sonrojó, e Inglaterra se desconcertó "que Escocia dijo ¿qué?" no se la creía que Scott dijera que amaba a alguien, más.

—pues… no te había contestado pero… yo también te amo. — el escocés no podía estar más feliz, lo besó, y su hermano sentía que eso no era real. Él había jurado que era imposible tal cosa, pero...

—Pronto estaremos juntos ¿verdad?— el escocés asintió abrazándole después,

—por siempre, Arthur, por siempre. — "¡¿Arthur?!" esa era la única respuesta, Scott había jurado que era imposible amar a alguien que no fuera él, y ese chico a quien observaba besando a su hermano era el él de otra dimensión. Pero, ¡eso estaba prohibido! Debía detenerlo, aunque francamente temía lo que pasaría si enfrentaba a su hermano.

La pareja comenzó con el conjuro y el representante de Gran Bretaña se abalanzó a detener a su hermano mayor, sin embargo había puesto un escudo para evitar la entrada de intrusos, se esforzó por romper el hechizo rápido, casi habían acabado cuando entró el inglés, ambos se pasmaron un momento, igual que él al ver ese rostro de frente. Scott abrazó a Arthur, antes de que Inglaterra lo intentara empujar fuera del círculo, y terminaron el hechizo pero no el correcto.

* * *

No había pensado en que afectara al mundo normal el hecho de que Scott se encontrara en otro lugar, pero para ahorrarme problemas, *no me digan floja, no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo casi toda la historia ya hecha en mi cabeshita -3-* haré que no pase nada (al menos aparentemente), a menos que se quede por un tiempo mucho más prolongado~ por si había duditas :3

Sin más les digo que espero estén disfrutando la lectura

Comentarios?


End file.
